Catch Me
by MissMadonna24
Summary: Just a one-shot. Gibbs get's a call from the police to pick u Abby, but while taking care of her, will he find out more than he can handle? Will they make it? More importantly, will she make it? Warning: Scuicide and self-harm are in this story.


**I just thought of this and had to write it, but please forgive me for any mistakes, it is about 2 a.m. where I am right now.**

**Kind of a depressing love story, it has a happy ending though.**

**I don't own NCIS... SHOCKER! Nor do I own Demi Lovato's song "Catch me".**

**Please review, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He had received a call, interrupting the silence of his basement. _Who calls at this time of night?_ It was the police, he recognized the number.

Hitting answer he was greeted with a question. _"Do you know an Abigail Scuito sir?"_ His heart stopped. "Yes"

"_There was an incident sir, we need to get her home, and she's not necessarily stable enough to drive herself home."_

Gibbs first though was she was drunk, but why wouldn't she just call a cab? And why were the police involved?

"Where is she?"

"_The apartment complex on the corner of West Ave. and Angel Grove."_

'_Ok so she isn't at a bar' _came his first thought.

Without another word he hung up and raced up the stairs, grabbing a sweatshirt, he was in the car in record time. Speeding over to the apartment building you could see the ambulances and police cars a mile away, bright and loud.

Parking to the side, he ran under the tape. "Sir, you cannot be here." "I'm here for Abby Scuito." "Oh, in that case she is in the second ambulance from here."

Rushing over he couldn't help but look at what seemed to be the source of the commotion, a body, bloody and smashed, lying on the side of the sidewalk. It looked as if they had fallen off the building, but suddenly the hair color triggered a memory.

"_Gibbs I want you to meet my best friend Terry!" Abby exclaimed as a girl in ripped jeans and a tank top walked in, joining them for dinner. _

_Abby had talked about her "best friend" many times and insisted Gibbs met her. You could literally feel the connection between the two, they spent the night telling stories of their past, they must have known each other forever he figured._

_The girl was a sweetheart, but at the same time she had the same edgy attitude that his favorite girl had. Her hair was black with bright blue bangs. He knew right away that he would never forget his favorite girl's best friend._

"Terry…" he whispered, suddenly things started to piece themselves together. "Abby!" he suddenly snapped, realizing what his girl must be trying to deal with.

Rushing over the second ambulance he could hear loud sobs coming from inside. Looking in he saw Abby, sitting up on a gurney, not really needing to lie down, crying hysterically as a medic tried consoling her.

_~Before I fall_

_Too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see_

_How badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight_

_I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight~_

"Oh Abby…" he whispered as he climbed into the ambulance. Upon his arrival, the medic stepped back, giving him a thankful nod, and with that she left the two.

Abby was far too upset to notice his arrival, when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her own arms and waist as she held her face.

She looked up momentarily, once she noticed who it was that was holding her, how could she not know, he smelt just like sawdust.

"Oh Gibbs!" she cried out. "Shhh…. Shhhh… I'm here, I'll take care of you…" he whispered soothingly into her hair as he rubbed circles into her back.

He would not say everything was going to be ok, not that cliché crap you hear. He wasn't sure if she would be ok, she just watched her friend die. He was almost sure that she was NOT going to be ok, and that scared the crap out of him.

When the medic returned she gave him a form to sign, relieving Abby from their care, so that he could take her home.

Quickly signing the papers, he lifted Abby's crumpled, weak form to his car and buckled her in. As he drove home he continued to console her as he held her hand, never letting go.

"Just take me home Gibbs…" she cried. "I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

He didn't even think about taking her home, he knew that she was far too upset to be left in a house all alone.

As he drove past the street that would lead to her house she got upset. "Please Gibbs, just take me home! Please!" she sounded angry, but it was to be expected.

"Can't do that Abbs, not leaving you alone." He squeezed her hand. "Why not? Why can't you just leave me?" she practically yelled through the tears.

"Love you too much to let you do something stupid if I leave you alone in that apartment." Came his surprisingly calm response.

Truth was he was worried he would lose her if she was left on her own. He had dealt with a lot of death, as had she, but watching the one you love jump off a building and knowing you weren't enough to make them step back from that ledge… he couldn't imagine what that would do, especially to his Abby, who had such a delicate, caring heart.

_~But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...~_

Abby's loud sobs had silenced, but only because she was biting her lip to keep herself quiet, though tears still poured relentlessly from her eyes. Somewhere along the ride she had fallen asleep, the ride was long because of all the traffic from the accident.

As he pulled up to his house he carried Abby in and took her straight to his room. Laying her on the bed he covered her up and made sure her body would warm up.

Going back down to his basement, he was sure Abby would not wake up for a while. He was finally beginning to feel tired as time hit about 2 a.m. Suddenly a loud scream woke him up from his sleepy daze and he almost fell over from where he had been resting against his boat.

Rushing up the stairs he ran straight into his room to find Abby tossing and turning, screaming loudly. He rushed over and shook her until she woke. She shot up in bad and narrowly missed colliding her head with that of Gibbs.

Tears once again broke through due to the seemingly horrific nightmare she had just encountered. He quickly pulled her into his arms and she continued to cry. "Shhh it was just a nightmare…" he whispered.

"No… it wasn't…its real…this…is the…nightmare…" she choked out between sobs. He continued to hold her for what felt like forever, until she began to calm a bit. He needed to get her changed into some comfortable clothes, so he got up and went to his drawers.

Taking a sweatshirt and a pair of boxers from one of his drawers he set them down next to Abby. "Abbs, can u dress yourself?" So far, Abby had been a wreck, unable to even stand. When she didn't respond he took it as a no.

"Can I help you?" He knew she needed to get out of currently wet and cold clothes, and with a simple nod, he started with her pants. He had dreamed of undressing her many times, but never under these circumstances.

Once he had finished putting her in his boxers, he took off her jacket. Pulling one arm out of her shirt he grabbed her other to do the same, but when he felt something on her wrist he looked down.

"Abby, what are these?" he was referring to the scars and fresh cuts along her wrist. She still didn't respond. "Abby! Why would you do this to yourself?" His voice grew demanding.

_~See this heart_  
_Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye~_

"We had a deal…" she whispered so lightly he hardly caught it. "What deal?" he growled. He didn't mean to be so angry, but the fact that she was hurting herself made his blood boil.

"So she would stop… but she didn't care about me…" she whispered once again. "What. Was. The. Deal?" He demanded.

Her mind was a whirl wind of hurt and pain and confusion. Nothing made sense, yet everything felt so feal. She figured she was officially losing her mind.

"She didn't care…I though she cared…she didn't care…" she kept repeating.

"Abby answer me. What was the deal?" Suddenly she was silent, goose bumps rising over her topless form. He quickly pulled the sweatshirt over her head and pulled her arms through the holes.

"Abby…why? Why would you do this? What was the deal?" Silence. "Dammit Abby don't close up on me!"

"I have to jump… I should have jumped… I was supposed to jump…" He was shocked. Did she just say she had to jump? As in jump off that building? Why would she say that?

"Abby." He grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes. "Don't you dare say that! Why would you say such a thing?"

"For every act, an act repeated." She whispered, quoting something he had told her a long time ago.

"_Gibbs, why did you do it? I mean I think I understand, it's just… you're Gibbs. You don't do that. Or maybe you do, I guess I don't even know anymore."_

"_Abby…"_

"_Why? Why did you kill him? I understand that he killed your girls, but did that make things better?"_

"_For every act, an act repeated, I guess." Was all he whispered, as he wrapped her in his arms._

"_Just tell me…did it make you feel any better?"_

_Looking into his eyes she knew the answer immediately. Without saying a word, she hugged him again. She spent most of her time trying to process everything she has just found out. She knew she had to mess with that report, Gibbs was not going to get busted for this._

Suddenly he understood, every time Terry cut, Abby would too, in hopes that Terry wouldn't want her to and stop. He was angrier than ever. "For every cut a cut" he spoke through clenched teeth. "For every jump a jump" she suddenly burst back into tears.

How could he not have noticed? She did war cuffs every day, but the long sleeved shirts in the middle of July, how blind could he be. How could anyone let Abby hurt herself, Terry, who was supposed to be her best friend?

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

He couldn't push any more, the time wasn't right. Lying down on his bed, he pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. "Please… please don't hurt yourself anymore…" he whispered, voice sounding vulnerable.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised at his tone. "I'm sorry…" "Don't be sorry, just promise me. I need you to promise me."

"I…I wish I could." She looked away. "Abby, you're not jumping. You're not going to hurt yourself anymore… I won't let you." His grip on her tightened to prove his point. "You don't need to do this, let me be here for you."

"Just please… stop. Don't…" "Don't what?" "Don't try to give me a reason to stay." She whispered, catching his glance quickly before looking down once again. "I just watched my best friend die, and I was too chicken to follow her lead…"

"Abby, that does not make you chicken. You were strong enough to keep yourself from taking the easy way out. Please…please don't do this to me."

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears of sadness and…anger? "Why do you care? Why can't you just let me go? I thought you didn't get close to people for this very reason!"

"It's different with you…"

She shifted onto her elbows to look at him. "WHY? Why does it have to be different with me? I'm just a silly, ugly, stupid girl who is in love with someone who will never love me back. Hell even my best friend didn't love me enough to stay! Why is it different when it comes to-"

_Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real_

"I love you Abby!" He cut her off before she could continue. "That's why it's different! Stop talking crap about yourself and realize that there are people who do love you!"

"I get it, you love me like a daughter, but it's not good enough…" She got up and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her, hard. They kissed for about ten seconds before he pulled back.

"Is that good enough? Because I don't know what I will do without you Abbs…"

This time it was her who kissed him trying to initiate more. He pulled away and she whimpered in protest. "Not now Abby, not while you still need to get over everything that has happened." Suddenly she stood up. "I'm sorry Gibbs, you don't need to deal with this… with me."

She figured he didn't realize what he had gotten himself into. She had to get out of here, he didn't really want her, not in the way she wanted him, he just didn't want her to leave… forever. But no one was going to mess with her emotions again. Especially not Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man she spent ten years in love with, the man who had just kissed her and then said no, her mid was too clouded with emotions and confusion. All she could figure was that she needed to leave.

Walking out of the room, he decided that he wasn't going to let her go, not this easy. Running up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're not leaving. I'm not losing you, not when I just got you."

Suddenly her doubts of him were disappearing, did he really want her? Did he really love her the way she loved him? Then why did he say no?

Pulling her back into his room took little effort "Lie down with me, just relax, I'll help you get through this." His voice was still a bit shaky.

That's when she realized it, she truly scared Gibbs. He really did care and she was saying she should just die. What in the hell was she thinking? Was she thinking? All she could remember were the tears and the hurt and the anger, no true filter of her thoughts before they poured out of her mouth.

Walking over to her bed she tripped over her jeans that were lying on the ground. Quick to move, Gibbs caught her. "It's ok. I got you."

With a small smile on her lips she looked up at him. "I think that will be the only falling I ever do." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"Good, I'll always be there to catch you."

_~But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so_

_Just catch me~_

Pulling her into bed with him, tears still fell from her eyes. Though this time, they both knew things were going to be ok. Cliché right? But maybe that's how some things were supposed to be. Like them.

Everything will be okay

Love has no limits as to age.

And the lion fell in love with the lamb.

Suddenly she began thinking, maybe she liked cliché. He was wondering when in the hell did he become cliché. Whatever. It didn't matter, as long as they had each other.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, it just kind of came to mind and I had to write it out. Please let me know any of my mistakes, its 2 a.m. where I am, so I'm not necessarily at the top of my game. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
